Greenland(Kalaallit Nunaat)
Erik Bronlund '''is a fan made character of the anime Hetalia:_Axis_Powers. He is the personified nation of Greenland . Appearance Erik has a light off white colored hair(mainly based off the fact that all the other nordics have blonde or white hair). His eyes are a dark red(which is based off the color of his flag). He has pale skin and usually wears a long brown fur coat and tan pant with black fur snow shoes and black gloves. History Haluu. I am Grønland or Greenland in English though some people use to call me Gruntland(Groundland). I am a country with the population of, roughly estimated, 56,615 people. I have a Parliamentary democracy within a constitutional monarchy. My languages are Kalaallisut(Greenlandic) and Danish. I am part of the Kingdom of Denmark. My older siblings are Denmark, Norway and Iceland. I was first founded by Norway and Iceland until they pretty much abandoned me. Later, my favorite brother Denmark "re-found" me in 1814 and I became under his rule. During World War II, after Germany took control over Brother-Denmark, Germany came over and took over my country. I got very annoyed by this so I turned to the first country I could think of, England. In the end he wanted nothing to do with me and turned away then America volunteered to kick Germany out. Which he did. From then on me and America have become friends. Then America decided he liked me so much he wanted to buy me from brother-Den, but Den told him I wasn't for sale. In 1979 Den finally granted me home-rule and I officaly became my own country. Personality Unlike Norway and Iceland I have more of an enjoyable aditude. I smile more like my Brother-Denmark. Not as often of course. I don't really have a sense of humor like Norway and I can get pretty serious if someone says they are starving. I'll feed you immediately! I have this fedish about protecting animals. Eco-friendly you could say. I supose it's because my country has the largest national park in the world. My favorite animal would have to be the Polar Bear. Relationships '''Norway - He is okay really, but it's depressing that he abandoned me when I was so young. We don't talk very much. Iceland '''- We aren't very friendly torwards eachother. He doesn't really consider me a brother. (The Norwegian Viking Erik the Red was exiled from Iceland for murder and he found Greenland on his way to the Northwest). '''Denmark - I do like Den. He is very nice to me and never given up on me. I can trust him fully. America - So he was my last hope for getting my country back at the time. He is alright. Very talkative but I can listen ....sometimes. Canada - He is a neighbor of mine and we do share some similarities. I sympathize his situation, no one knowing exactly who he is. England - He turned his back on me in my time of need. I don't really like him. Finland and Sweden - They are kind of distant. Category:Deepest Secrets